


Fussy Blondes

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: First Aid, Fluff, Multi, This is probably nowhere close to actually fulfilling the prompt but oh well, anyway they're fun to write god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Relationships: Mint Adnade/Cress Albane/Chester Burklight
Series: Ani's Fluff Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Fussy Blondes

Cress let out a breath he wasn't entirely aware he was holding as the last monster went down. Slipping his sword in its sheath, he turned to face the rest of his party. "Is everyone alright?" He asked. A chorus of confirmations followed, but Cress grew a bit worried when he didn't hear his blue-haired friend. Judging by Mint's expression, she likely shared his concern.

The silence between the two was broken when Klarth grunted and struggled to lift something. "We've got an injury!"

Cress and Mint were over in seconds, both gasping as they reached Klarth. He was holding Chester by his arms, the archer hissing in pain as he tried to cover a wound on his side. Cress took Chester from Klarth and nodded to the summoner, who went off to watch for any more monsters. Cress lowered himself to the ground and shifted Chester to sit in his lap. Mint knelt down in front of them and began charging up her healing magic. "Chester, what happened? Why didn't you say anything?"

"One of those monsters came and snuck up on me. I didn't even notice it got me till I took it down. I'll be fine, don't worry." Chester replied, pressing on the wound, biting his lip, likely trying to keep back any noise. "Besides, you guys had your hands full, and Arche was helping me fight it off anyway."

"It didn't get you anywhere else, did it?" Cress looked over the other as best as he could without moving him too much. Chester managed a laugh.

"I'm fine. If it got me anywhere else, I would've told you by now." He looked at the blonde over his shoulder, seeing a firm pout on his face as if he didn't quite believe him. "What?"

"I don't know if I believe you..."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Need I remind you of that time we went hunting and you didn't tell me you got hurt for almost half an hour and I had to drag you back to the village to treat it when you passed out from blood loss?"

"That was a long time ago, c'mon!"

Mint casting her spell interrupted the two before their argument could continue. Chester sighed in relief as the pain faded, eventually disappearing entirely, with the only proof it ever existed at all being the bloodstains on his clothes. "Thanks, Mint." He looked at the healer and realized she was right in his face. "What?!"

"Is there anything else that hurts?" Mint asked, her sweet voice holding concern.

"I told you guys, I'm fine! That was all, I promise." The archer asserted, red starting to bloom on his face. Cress and Mint exchanged looks before Mint started prodding at the archer's body, Cress holding his wrists to keep him from shoving her away. "Guys, is this really-ow, OW!" Chester yelped as Mint touched a spot on his leg, the archer almost kicking her on pure reflex. Cress sighed and let go of the other's arms and Mint huffed at him before inspecting the wound.

"Chester, you really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?!"

"Hiding things! You know it upsets us!" Cress threw his hands in the air as he spoke. Chester sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We've got more important things to worry about. I was planning to just take a few gels and let the rest heal on its own. They weren't _that _bad, that's why I didn't say anything. You guys fuss over me too much."__

__"Chester, hiding your injuries is just going to make us fuss over you _more _, y'know." Cress sighed.___ _

____"Yeah, I think I figured that much out on my own, thanks." Chester huffed._ _ _ _

____"And also, about that other stuff you said..." Cress started before Mint used her magic again and distracted him. Chester began to pull himself up to his feet before Cress pulled him back down. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet, you stubborn jerk!"_ _ _ _

____"Ow! What else do you want from me?!" Chester found himself in a tight hug in mere seconds, Cress's head on his shoulder. Mint followed, hugging him from the front and effectively sandwiching him between the two blondes. "G-Guys, is this really the time for-"_ _ _ _

____"You're important to us, you idiot," Cress declared, "now will you stop hiding things from us?"_ _ _ _

____Chester was silent for a moment before he sighed and conceded, "Alright, alright, I promise. Could you guys get off me now?" He begged. The two did as requested and Chester started standing again, this time the other two following along. He started walking back to the others before there was a tap on his shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Chester, one more thing, please." Mint's soft voice piped up. Chester held back a sigh as he turned to face the other two and all but froze in place as two sets of lips pressed on his cheeks. The two blondes pulled away seconds after he fully processed it and laughed to themselves at the shade of red his face had turned. By the time his brain managed to start working again, the two were already heading back, arms linked together at the elbows with a small skip in their step._ _ _ _

____Chester spun on his heel, a look of indignation on his face. He stomped after the two, who only moved faster and started giggling as he came closer. "You two get back here! You're both sneaky little jerks, y'know that?!" He yelled, "Get back here, dammit! I'll-! I-! You-!" He was reduced to annoyed sputtering and resorted to running after the two. Much to the displeasure of a certain summoner, the next half hour of their journey was spent watching their swordsman and healer run from their embarrassed and angry archer who's face was red enough to rival Cress's cape._ _ _ _


End file.
